1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a manual transmission synchronizer and more specifically to a "Warner" type synchronizer in which single springs replace the usual spread spring and insert arrangements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In previously proposed "Warner" type synchronizer arrangements inserts have been used to apply pressure to the baulk ring as the coupling sleeve moves toward a given gear. This engages a "cone-clutch" arrangement and induces the gear and coupling sleeve to rotate at approximately the same rotational speed and thus facilitates smooth entry of the splines on the coupling sleeve between the teeth formed on the gear. However, with this arrangement one or more of the inserts 1 are, as shown in FIG. 1, apt to slip out of their normal position and interfere with the return movement of the coupling sleeve 2 away from the gear 3 with which it is selectively engaged.
A full and detailed description of the above disclosed arrangement may be found in "AUTO-MECHANICS" (second edition) by Herbert Ellinger (1977 by Prentice-Hall, Inc.) pages 337 to 339, which is hereby incorporated by reference.